


放置

by Iueng



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iueng/pseuds/Iueng
Summary: 另一辆车
Kudos: 1





	放置

Alex慢条斯理地用指尖逗弄被乳夹折磨得充血发红的小东西，李希熙对此只能呜咽着摇头，透明的涎液挂在嘴角上，但是球形口塞让他一个字都讲不出来。“你喜欢这个吗，我会捆住你的手，用玩具把前面和后面都塞满，把你丢在卫生间里一整夜，无论你怎么哭都不会关。”  
  
李希熙的眼睛红通通的，身上也是，他不知道自己什么时候被下了药，眼前像蒙着一层薄薄的雾，每一寸肌肤都在渴求安抚。“别这样看我，是你错在前的。”Alex把椅子拉得近了一点，伸手抬起他的下巴轻轻挠了挠，“你向我保证过那个男人不会去After party，我才没有跟去的。”李希熙没法为自己辩解，只是下意识的追随着Alex的手指，把脸靠在面前结实的大腿上近乎讨好地磨蹭着。Alex瞬间就硬得发痛，没人受得了这个，他的爱人像发情的牝鹿天真又淫荡地求爱。  
  
“该死的。”Alex脱下他湿淋淋的口塞，不等他反应过来就捏着他的下颌把自己捅进去。李希熙的口腔湿润且柔软，甚至没有任何挣扎，喉口就顺服地为那根阴茎敞开，他垂着眼睛，睫毛上挂着细碎的水珠，温顺地吮吸着。不过Alex没有足够的毅力享受这个，他草草抽插几次就退出来，粗长的茎体上还带着过多的津液。  
  
Alex捉着他的大臂，粗暴地把他从冷硬的地板上抓起来，一把掼到床垫上。李希熙难耐地在粗糙的床单上摩擦自己，他空虚得近乎疯狂，透明的液体一汩一汩涌出来，双腿间又凉又黏。“求你了。”他喃喃道，大腿的内侧摩得发红。Alex的眼睛烧得通红，他跪坐在床上，用胳膊勾住李希熙——他瘦了一些，腰又细又软，让人疑心会不小心折断——迫使他翘起屁股来。他没做扩张就操进后穴，他知道这个小婊子已经湿得不需要任何润滑。李希熙从鼻腔里挤出一声短促又欣喜的呻吟，他的胳膊还被缚在背后，只能把脸埋在被子上，用肩膀支撑着自己尽力向后迎送。Alex在他饱满的臀部打了一掌，立刻感觉到自己被吞得更紧了一些，他里面又湿又热，肉刃毫不留情捅开殷勤的软肉，一次次撞在他的敏感点上，湿淋淋的下体被捅得发出淫靡的水声。李希熙被操得跪不住，整个人伏在床上，哭叫着缩紧脚趾，在被面上磨蹭挺翘的乳头。他的阴茎即使没有得到分毫爱抚也已经到了高潮的边缘，可怜巴巴地高翘着，白浊和阴道的淫液一起滚到床单上。他绞着腿，扭动着试图给自己一些微小的安慰。  
  
李希熙的小心思很快被Alex发现，他强硬地分开了他夹紧的大腿，一手捞着他的腰，用另一只手戏弄被刻意冷落的女穴，用他带着薄茧的手指捻住早已红肿挺立的阴蒂。他俯下身，手指分开两瓣肥嫩的阴唇探了进去，肉道已经等了太久，不等深入就裹紧了入侵者向里吸。他恶意地扩张着三根手指，粘湿的骚水从他的指缝间滴落下来，李希熙颤抖着摆动着胯部，妄图吃得再深一些，但是手指不够长，热情的阴道口瑟缩着贪图着更多。“拜托…求求你Alex.”他努力抬起屁股，指望把蜜穴送得更高一点。  
  
Alex拔出手指，就着插入的状态膝行了几步，伸长了胳膊在装着道具的小抽屉里翻找一会。李希熙被顶得头脑发昏，他骑坐在对方的大腿上，后穴吞吃着阴茎，同时无意识地摇摆刺激着翘起的肉核，淫液失禁似的滴下来。“Baby，你喜欢这个吗？”Alex挑了一个粗长的硅胶阳具，上面站着骇人的柔软小刺。李希熙呜咽着颤抖了一下，不安地呻吟着对方的名字，尽力扭动着屁股和腰像是拒绝，也像欢迎。“或者可以试试新玩具。”Alex又捡了一个女用自慰棒出来在手里掂了掂，没什么犹豫或询问就塞进了高热饥渴的阴道。按摩棒凸起的圆形凹槽牢牢抵着湿淋淋的阴蒂头，那里因为充血过久而敏感得更胜以往。玩具高频的振动让他尖叫似的张着嘴，却一个字都发不出声，他徒劳无益地挣了一下，但是前后都被塞得满满的，他仿佛被架在了真假两根阴茎上，小腿抻得紧直。Alex喘着粗气骑在他颇具肉感的屁股上，太阳穴上的青筋突突直跳。剧烈的潮吹让李希熙整个人都蜷起来，小腹抽动着，后穴痉挛般的收紧，Alex以足以留下淤青的力度掐着他的腰，把壮硕的龟头顶进肠道深处射精。  
  
李希熙不清楚自己究竟喷或者射了几回，过量的高潮让他头脑发昏，只知道前后两个洞都被填满太多次。等他终于再次清醒的时候，Alex已经用热毛巾给他擦洗过，他担心自己已经被榨干了，身前的阴茎颇为艰难的半勃着，阴瓣也肿得发烧。他很快发现他的手腕上换了一条丝巾，但是仍然绑在背后，甚至阴道内的自慰棒也没有被取出来。“嘘，别说话。还记得我说过的吗？”Alex笑眯眯地把那枚口塞重新塞在他唇间，亲亲他汗湿的卷发，拦腰抱起来向卫生间走去。  
  
当李希熙躺在凉嗖嗖的浴缸里时，他才后知后觉的感到害怕。他挣扎着想坐起来却被Alex一把抓住脚踝，掰开他的大腿，将那根熟悉的硅胶玩具插进无力抵抗的后穴里。Alex取来一层薄毯给他盖在肚子上，把两个玩具的档位开大一格，在他惊慌的颤抖里关上了门。“Baby，晚安。”

The End


End file.
